Countdown
by B00KQueen
Summary: Nico has a watch that will countdown the seconds until he will meet his Soulmate. How will he handle the days until he meets them and how will he handle the fact that everyone around him has already met their Soulmates. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Nico's POV**

7 years ago Nico di Angelo was given a watch for his 12th birthday. This was no ordinary watch, this watch counted down. It counted down the seconds until he would meet his soulmate. At 12 of course Nico didn't really care, that's gross why would he want to be with girl that wasn't his family? As the years went on Nico slowly started to care.

This watch was not just for Nico, everyone got one on his or her 12th birthday. It came in many different styles, pocket watches, wrist watches, locket watches, small, big, diamond encrusted, you name it someone had it. However, knowing when you would meet "The One" didn't stop people from hooking up or having relationships. They went into them not expecting anything more from it. Nico never understood why people would want a relationship for a few years when they knew it wasn't with their soulmate. Then again Nico never really understood anything that kids his age did. He was never in the popular crowd and was considered a loner. He never willingly volunteered or hung out with others, he stayed away from human interactions. Well as much as he could.

There were 2 exceptions to the no touching rule, Bianca di Angelo and Hazel Levesque. Said girls were family and he didn't mind it too much. Growing up Bianca was always super protective of her baby brother, so naturally when Hazel came into the family Bianca was wary of this new half-sister. This wariness didn't last long though.

The 3 siblings were all close in age, Bianca was 2 years older than Nico and Hazel was a year younger. The 2 girls became Nico's best friends; the three of them shared everything, and even something Nico did NOT want to know. Man was he glad he was not a girl. So naturally when Nico started to have certain feelings toward some boys in his class, Nico ran straight to his sisters. At first he didn't want to tell them for fear of rejection. He was afraid they would not accept him and try to "fix" him.

"NICO!" Hazel yelled at her older oblivious brother.

"Wha…What?" said brother stammered, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Like I was saying, Bianca and her new husband will be arriving at the airport soon. Your mom just left to pick them up. What were you thinking so deeply about anyway?"

"Nothing much, just how the two of you reacted when you found out I was gay."

"We told you there is nothing to worry about; we love you no matter who you love. You know that, and if anyone has a problem with it then they have Bianca and me to worry about!"

"Yeah and I love the both of you for it" Nico said as he accepted the rib crushing hug Hazel gave him. He could not NOT accept affection from his sisters. He tried at first but eventually they told him to get over himself and accept it. As a general rule no one touched him or they would either end up in pain or with a death glare that he perfected years ago. People in general were scare of his signature glares, it made them uncomfortable. This glare rarely worked on his family. It used to work on his cousin, Jason Grace, and his friend, Percy Jackson. After about a year or so the glares didn't work on them. Nico could still inflict pain when they touched him without his permission, and he NEVER gave them permission. That didn't stop them though.

The doorbell rang pulling Nico from his head once again. With a sigh he got up to see who was at the door.

"Jason, Percy what are you doing here?" Nico asked a little surprised to see the two of them at his door.

"You don't remember do you?" Jason asked

"Uh… I wouldn't be asking if I didn't know. What did I forget this time?"

At this point Percy's grin was about to split his face in half. He couldn't hold back his laugh any longer. "Pfft, nothing! We're kidding. We just came by to see what's up and see your sister when she gets here."

Jason shot his elbow out and got Percy in the side. "Well yeah…. What he said."

Nico sighed not amused, "Come in."

Later when Bianca and the others got home they all hung out in the living room watching TV and movies. After a while the boys, not including Bianca's husband, went upstairs.

"So we are all 19 almost 20, which means that some of us will be meeting The One soon" Percy stated with stars in his eyes. Of the three boys Percy was as bad as his sisters looking constantly at his watch. By this point he knew exactly what day it would happen, Jason wasn't as bad but he still looked forward to it.

"Shut up Jackson" Nico said annoyed.

"Aww come on, you are just upset that I will meet my soulmate first."

"No I just don't want to hear about how you have what 3 weeks left."

"It is actually only 2 weeks and 2 days, not that I am counting."

Jason pipes up then, "Really? I have 2 weeks and 5 days left!"

Nico's cousin and best friend continued on like they were high school girls fangirling over the newest boy band. Nico lost himself in his thoughts again; he still had close to 4 months left. Everyone he knew was going to meet their soulmate way before him. Nico was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that the other two boys had stopped talking and where looking at him.

"Man he sure can space out. We have been staring at him for like 5 minutes now" Jason stage whispered to Percy.

Snapping back to attention Nico glared at his friends until they squirmed. Nico smiled to himself at this. He knew his stare didn't have as much an effect as it used to, but at least it still had some effect.

Clearing his throat Jason was the first to speak, "So like we asked earlier, how much longer do you have?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Nico huffed as he plopped onto his bed. This did nothing to deter his friends from coming and piling on top of Nico's bed. Grunting to show his displeasure of having unwelcomed guests on his bed Nico buried his face into his black pillow.

"You do realize that we are not moving until you tell us and if you don't we will have to resort to searching through your entire room until we find your watch" Percy said with a smirk on his face.

Nico sighed and rolled over, but still said nothing. Taking this as him not wanted to talk Jason stood up and started looking through the things piled on Nico's desk. Sighing again Nico sat up, "Fine". Jason stopped looking and turned around.

"I still have a little over 3 months" Nico mumbled.

"What was that Nico? This time don't mumble" Jason said from across the room.

"I said that I have over 3 months!" Nico practically shouted at the other boys.

 **AN: So hey, did you like it? This was my first story ever... Let me know what you liked and what you didn't. Also please comment on who you think Bianca's Husband should be. I have not decided yet...**

 **The more comments I get the faster I will be inclined to update.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **That's all for now, HAPPY READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Italics means flash back.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Will's POV**

"Dad I'm going out with Cecil and Lou" Will yelled as he left his small apartment.

"Alright, don't be out too long" came his reply.

Will left and met up with his best friends in the small park near his house. As he walked he absent mindedly looked down to his wrist where his watch was. Will knew it was kind of girly to be constantly looking at it, but he couldn't help it. Will loved the idea that some where there was somebody that he could eventually call his. He didn't really mind that he still had over 3 months, he was willing to wait.

With a small smile on his face Will arrived at the place he was to meet his friends. Speak of the devil….

"WILL!"

Will braced for what he knew was coming. Soon he had 2 people on him trying to crush him to death.

"Guys…. can't….breath….."

"Sorry" Cecil said as he pulled away. Lou Ellen didn't let go, instead she pulled him closer.

"Lou it has only been like 4 weeks, you couldn't have missed boring old me that much" Will said as he hugged her back.

"Yes I can and I have" Lou replied stubbornly.

Will's best friend's had just gotten back from a college tour, Cecil and Lou Ellen were a year younger than Will. As of now Will was just taking a few online classes at the nearby college, he was still undecided so he was taking basic classes.

"Guys you have both decided to enroll in the spring semester so we have a long time with each other. Summer isn't even over yet! By Thanksgiving you will be so sick of me" Will tried to explain to his friends. He was just glad they were back, he did miss them.

The three friends spent a few hours walking and talking in the park. As the sun starts to set they make their way back. The three made plans for the weekend and went their separate ways. Will knew that his two friends were considered lucky; the two meet their soulmates at a young age. They were only 15 when Lou Ellen moved here. Will felt proud of them because he befriended Lou Ellen on her first day and then introduced her to Cecil. Little did he know that was when his 2 best friends' watches both stopped. Even though they became soulmates that day, it didn't stop the three friends from hanging out. Will never felt like the third wheel with them, it also could have been because they were so young at the time. Even as they got older Will still felt like he fit in with them and was never the outsider.

Will had asked Cecil what it was like when he met Lou, he wanted to know what it would be like when it was his turn. Cecil had tried to explain but he couldn't put into words exactly how it felt.

"It was…. Well it was kind of like the world stopped spinning. Suddenly there was one me and her. And she meant everything to me. I could tell all of this in the 2 seconds that I had known her" Cecil described.

At this point Will had reached his house. He unlocked the door and went to his room. Will couldn't wait until he finally got to meet his soulmate. He remembered a time when he didn't care and then another time when he realized something about his self.

 _Will was alone in his room after school one day. He was pacing back and forth and had been since he got home. Looking at the clock Will saw that it was 5:00; his dad would be home soon. His dad would know something was up. He had to tell him. What would he think? What would others think?_

" _Will I'm home" Will's dad called up the stairs to Will. CRAP! Will thought to himself….. what am I going to do…_

 _There was a soft knock on Will's door then his dad entered. Will's dad looked like an older Will, blond hair, tanned skin, and a smile that could outshine the sun. Apollo walked into the room and stopped, Will was a mess. His hair was all over the place, he was pacing, and he looked so worried._

" _Will what's wrong?"_

 _Will stopped in his tracks "Uhhh…. Ummm….well…. I.. I think…"_

 _Apollo walked over to his son's bed and pulled his son down with him. "What is it? You can tell me anything."_

 _Will sighed and mumbled something under his breath._

" _Will you are going to have to speak up. If I don't know what's wrong how am I going to help you?"_

 _Will got up and walked to his door, then turned around to face his dad. " Dad,….. I'm gay…." Will whispered._

 _Apollo sat there, not sure if he heard his son right. Will took his father's silence the wrong way, his face fell and he turned to leave the room._

" _Will, wait."_

 _Will turned around to once again face his father, who got up and hugged him._

" _Will I don't care, I love you. I just wish you didn't feel like you couldn't tell me"._

Lying in his bed Will couldn't help but think of how understanding and loving his dad had been when he learned that Will was gay. Will was so lucky, not everyone gets to have that relationship with their parents. He didn't know how he would have dealt with it if his dad didn't except him. Soon his thoughts turned to his Soulmate, what was he like? Did his parents understand? What will it be like when we meet? It is a he right? Of course it's a he! Why would it not be a he?

Will had the house to himself until his dad got home from work. His mom died when he was 6 in a car accident. Will's aunt was going to come live with them in a few weeks. She got a job at the nearby High School teaching PE and she is going to start an archery team. Will's father got his nickname, Apollo, in college so since Will was little he always called his aunt, Auntie Artemis. Will thought it was cute. so since Will was little he always called his aunt, Auntie Artemis. Will thought it was cute.

There was a scratch on his door and Will got up to let his cat into his room. Pluto jumped on his bed and waited until Will laid back down and she started to purr almost immediately. With his cat on his chest Will settled down and let his mind wander.

 **AN: Thought you all would like some info on Will. The next chapter will be skipping time and it might go back and froth between the 2 boys. Let me know what you think of this chapter and of what you think might happen next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am so sorry for how late this is! I have been struggling with classes and finals are this week! UGGGG! Oh well you don't want to hear about that. Here is the next chapter and I tried to make it a little longer than the others because it is so late.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Nico's POV**

Nico sat on his bed with his cat, Xena, waiting until his friends got here. He had just moved into an apartment of his own about 2 weeks ago. His 2 friends just recently met their Soulmates and Nico was to wait here until either Jason or Percy came to get him. They wanted Nico to meet their Soulmates. They had meet them about a month ago and Nico hadn't talked much with his friends (Ok so technically speaking Jason was Nico's cousin, but he still considered him one of his best friends) they spent most of their time getting to know their Soulmates. That was completely fine with Nico he understood that the two of them would want to spend almost all of their time getting to know their true loves. So this past month Nico has had a lot of time to think, he mostly sat on his bed with Xena or played video games or if the mood struck him he would take a stroll through the park (yeah that one hardly ever happened, but it did happen like twice, tops).

At the sound of the doorbell Nico got up and carried Xena to the door with him. Looking out he saw Jason and opened the door.

"Ready to go?" Jason asked while reaching out to pet Xena.

Nico set her down and grabbed his aviator jacket and keys. He locked the door and the two walked toward the park. It was a short walk and they were there within 2 minutes. They walked in silence until they saw Percy standing with two girls. On his right was a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes, this had to be Percy's Soulmate because Percy had his arm around her. On the blonde's other side was another girl, she had dark hair and Nico couldn't decide what color her eyes were. At one point they looked brown then she saw Jason and her eyes lit up and they looked blue then later they looked green. They were constantly changing and it made Nico a little dizzy. Both girls were pretty and Nico could see in his friend's eyes how much they already cared for the girls.

"Hey Neeks" Percy said as they got closer. Nico glared at Percy, making him squirm a little. Percy knew that he hated that nickname. Jason went up to the dark haired girl and placed a kiss on her forehead. He was the first to introduce Nico.

"So Nico this is Piper Mclean, Piper this is my best friend Nico di Angelo"

"It's nice to meet you" Nico said as he shook her hand.

"And THIS is Annabeth Chase, Annabeth Nico" Percy said gesturing to Nico. Nico exchanged the same pleasantries as he did with Piper. The three walked and talked in the park for a while then went to a nearby café. Nico had found out that the girls were both only children and they grew up together. They were friends all throughout middle and high school. It was pretty awesome that they were friends and so were Percy and Jason. Annabeth wanted to study architecture and Piper was undecided.

While the 5 of them were sitting with their drinks it just hit Nico that he had heard the name Mclean before. So he asked

"Hey Piper I know this is a little slow but is there any chance that your dad is Tristan Mclean?"

"Uhh…. Well actually…. Yeah he is" Piper said kind of quietly.

"Hey that's awesome."

Piper didn't really like telling people who her dad is; they usually tend to start fan girling over him and saying weird things like how hot he is. When no one said anything else on the topic Nico could see the relief wash over her.

They stayed in the café talking for a long while, talking about this and that, everything and nothing. They soon started walking around no place in mind.

"So how did all of you meet?" Nico asked.

Percy answered first, "So as you know I went with my mom on vacation before classes start. We went to the beach and had the best time. I didn't want to leave so I managed to convince my mom to stay one more day. We got up early and went to the beach one more time then we got in the car and started home. On the way home we stopped at the college campus because I wanted to show Mom around. I just had to show her the most awesome water fountain that is in the middle of campus.

When we got there we walked around it so she could see all the sides, you know the one where it looks completely different from almost all angles. I had just turned around to look at Mom when I ran into someone. When I turned to see who it was I couldn't catch my breath. The most beautiful girl was staring right at me."

Annabeth blushed and hugged Percy tighter. It was silent for a minute when Jason cleared his throat.

"Uhhh…. Well our meeting was nowhere near that but….. Ok so I was out for my morning jog when I decided to change my route. So instead of running to the park then turning back I kept going. I had just stopped at a fountain to get a drink when I looked up and saw a group of people on a stroll through the park. No big deal right, but then one girl broke from the group telling them bye and headed my way. I knew it was her before she even saw me." Jason pulled Piper closer and kissed her. Nico turned away slightly, a little uncomfortable with the display. Yeah he saw couples kissing all the time but this was different. A) It was his best friend and 2) it was going on a little longer than what should be allowed in public. This time Nico cleared his throat and Piper and Jason pulled apart blushing.

Nico hadn't really paid attention to where they were going or to what time it was. So when he looked at his watch (not his Soulmate watch, he never wore that one) he was surprised to see that it was already 5.

The group said their goodbyes and parted ways. Nico returned home in a mood. He was happy for his friends and he really liked the girls. They were pretty, smart, and seemed to make his friends happy so Nico was happy about that. But he also couldn't help but get depressed that he couldn't share in the joy and introduce **HIS** Soulmate. He knew that he would get to eventually but Nico didn't want to have to wait 2 more months.

Once Nico got to the house he unlocked the door and instantly Xena came running. She rubbed against his legs until Nico picked her up. Walking to the living room and putting in a game, Nico couldn't help but think back to when he got Xena.

 _Just after Hazel came to live with them Nico had been walking home from school and naturally it started to rain. He didn't have a coat or an umbrella so he was soaked when he got home. After changing into dry clothes Nico made some hot tea and went to sit on the front porch to listen to the rain. Once outside and seated on the swing he heard a small noise. At first he thought it was the swing squeaking but it did it again when he wasn't moving the swing. Nico saw something move under the steps and went to see what it was. He was not expecting to find a tiny kitten. The poor thing was so tiny and was wet. To Nico it looked like it should still be eating from its mother._

 _Nico took her in and dried her off. He heated up some milk for her and when she finished eating she needed to be cleaned up. With her tummy full she curled up on Nico's chest and went to sleep. Nico decided right then that he would keep her. It didn't take long to convince his mom to let him keep the cat._

Said cat jumped into his lap and curled up while he played Assassin's Creed for a few hours. When he couldn't stay awake much longer Nico went to his room and got dressed for bed. He lay down and stared at the celling. This was going to be a long 2 months.

Just before he drifted off Nico did something that he normally wouldn't do. He reached over to his nightstand and pulled out his watch, his Soulmate watch this time.

63 days 13 hours and 15..14..13..12..11..10..09..08

* * *

 **AN: I am so sorry for how late this is! I have been struggling with classes and finals are this week! UGGGG! Oh well you don't want to hear about that. Here is the next chapter and I tried to make it a little longer than the others because it is so late.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys... so yeah i am sooooo sorry about not posting sooner. I am a horrible person. Well i hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Will's POV**

Will was not a big fan of Halloween, ok so that's not completely true. He liked the Halloween parties but he didn't like the candy or the children begging for it. Just recently he decided that he wanted to be a doctor. He had been toying with the idea for a long time and now decided that he should pursue it. So the fact that kids go around begging for candy that is unhealthy, doesn't strike Will as a good idea. However, he did like seeing the kids and their costumes. It was now a few weeks into November and he was still picking up empty candy wrappers.

Since Will's aunt was living with him and his dad, their condo was decked out for the holiday. _Its Thanksgiving_ Will thought to himself, _how can one person decorate so much for Thanksgiving?_ Auntie Artemis had gone all out, pumpkin decorations everywhere and it always smelled like cinnamon when Will came home. _If this is what it is going to be like for Thanksgiving then I don't want to know how crazy she will be for Christmas._

Will sat down at the kitchen table with his morning cereal and picked up his laptop. He had been searching for a small apartment for himself that was closer to the city. Now that he knew exactly what his major would be he could take more serious classes. The hard part was finding one he liked, this one was too far, that one was too expensive, that one just looked sketchy, this one doesn't allow pets, on and on and on it went. It seemed like it was a never ending cycle of wrong choices.

Said pet jumped into his lap. Pluto was a black cat with green eyes. When she was happy she would go slightly cross eyed. She was 2 years old and the biggest baby. Will couldn't go anywhere without her following, it didn't matter where he went Pluto would follow. Will didn't mind, Pluto was his baby and nobody could take her away. He got her one day on his way home, Will walked past the pet store like he did every day and he saw the tiniest little kitten. From the moment he saw her he knew he had to have her.

In a way Will thought that seeing Pluto was kind of like seeing his Soulmate, only on a much smaller level. He hoped that when he saw Him he would instantly know, almost like his world has stopped. Sighing Will got up and headed to the store. He had a long list from his Aunt for Thanksgiving. They had some more family coming over for the Holiday so Auntie Artemis was cooking for an army. While wandering up and down the aisles marking things off his list Will gets a text from his dad. Will froze when he saw the text. His mother's parents were coming for Thanksgiving. That is not a big deal for most families, but for Will it was huge. 2 big reasons come to his mind first. First, he hasn't seen his grandparents since his mother's funeral, which was 14 years ago! 14 years! A lot has changed since then. The second reason was the fact that his grandparents were strongly against gays. Even at 6 Will can remember heated conversations with one of his cousins. His grandparents basically disowned her for being gay. _Shit_ Will thought. _They don't know about me and they are bound to ask about MY Soulmate. How am I going to tell them I am gay? I don't care what they think of me but I don't want them to strike out against my Dad or Auntie Artemis._

Will finished his shopping in record time and went home in a panic. Will had stopped caring what others thought about him being gay a long time ago, but you don't mess with his family. He knew it was wishful thinking but Will hoped that in those fourteen years that his grandparent's attitude had changed.

The days leading up to Thanksgiving had been horrible for Will. The news that his mother's parents were coming was weighing on his mind.

"Will what's up with you?" Auntie Artemis asked

"Wha…. Oh...Umm. It's just the thing with my grandparents"

Will and his aunt were in the kitchen preparing food for dinner that night. His family was coming to their house and they were eating at 5 so they would be arriving anytime now.

"Hey don't worry about it. Who cares about what they think anyway."

"It's not that I care about what they think of me, I care about how they will handle it. I don't want them to turn this around on you guys. I don't want them to say that it is your fault that I'm like this or that I need to be fixed or anything."

Auntie Artemis wrapped her arms around Will sighing, "Will dear you don't need to worry about us. We can take care of ourselves. But we love you for looking out for us."

"I love you guys too."

The two got back to cooking and the next thing they knew the doorbell rang. Will visibly tensed and from another room his dad called "I've got it".

Will and his aunt finished setting the table and had everything ready when his father led the two into the kitchen. An awkward silence filled the air that no one seemed to know how to fill.

Awkwardly Will said, "Felix, Lily, it's nice to see you again. How have you been?"

"We've been good" Felix answered, Will could hear the strain in Felix's voice. He could also tell from their body language that the two didn't want to be there.

"Well, let's go have a seat." Will's father led everyone to the table. They all sat down to eat and the conversation was kept at a minimum. There was idle chit chat and nothing of much importance, until it happened.

In a slightly condescending tone Lily asked, "So Will, have you met your girl yet?"

Will froze, he knew it would happen eventually but that still didn't stop his heart from trying to jump out of his chest. All eyes were on him.

Will cleared his throat, "oh umm…. No I haven't met him yet, I will next week."

His grandparents froze and a fork fell to the table. "Wait did I hear you correctly?" Lily asked.

"Yeah you did hear right, I meet him next week. I am looking forward to it."

Lily looked at Apollo and asked, "Is he serious because that is not funny."

"Yeah I'm serious, do you have a problem with that?" Will let the anger show in his voice.

"Of course I have a problem with it, it is unnatural and an illusion. You don't understand that this will pass and one day you will regret all that you have done. Look what has become of you. If you mother hadn't died this would not have happened! Your father let this happen" she then turned to Apollo and Artemis, "The two of you are to blame. For my daughter and for Will! What kind of parent and aunt would allow this?! All these years you have brainwashed my grandson into thinking that this is ok, if he was raised by his mother then..."

"Don't you dare turn this around on them. They have nothing to do with this, this is me and if you don't like it then you can get the hell out. I haven't seen you in 14 years so I don't give a damn about what you think of me. But don't think that I will sit here and let you blame them when nothing is wrong, they are MY family. You have no reason to be here, everyone was fine before you showed up. I will not let you tear them apart!"

"Alright alright alright, this has gone far enough. You will not speak this way to my son, there is nothing wrong or sick or messed up with him. I will not allow you to come into my house and start this, when I asked you to join us I wanted us to work past this and be a family again. If you are going to act this way then get the fuck out of my house." Apollo had stood up when he started to talk and now he was staring daggers at Lily.

"Felix, help me out here" Lily looked to her husband.

Felix could tell all eyes were on him, "Everyone here is entitled to an opinion" Wil groaned inwardly, he thought that his grandfather had not been listening or that he was going to have to hear the same thing all over again. But to his surprise Felix said "However in this situation I agree with Will. There is nothing wrong with whom he loves. I am actually proud of him for standing up for himself".

Lily stared at her husband in disbelief, "Where is this coming from Felix?"

"Lily dear, it is the 21st century now, the time has changed. It is not like when we grew up. Also, when I was growing up my best friend was gay. I have never had a problem with it, every time it came up you would rant and I couldn't get a word in otherwise."

Apollo had sat back down while the two were talking and now he said, "You are more than welcome to stay and act like civilized adult and if you can't, the door is that way."

Will could not help the smile that spread across his face. _God I love my family_. Will looked down at his wrist and his smile grew. Only 6 days 16 hours 24 mins and 4 seconds.

* * *

 **What did you think? Honestly it makes me incredibly sad that not everyone's family will accept them for who they are. I love you guys!**

 **HAPPY READING!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I realize that I am a horrible person for keeping you all waiting for so long. School has been kicking my but. Here is another chapter you lovely people.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Nico's POV**

Waking up Nico felt like he didn't sleep very well. He blamed it on his normal ADHD brain that wouldn't shut up or on his normal nightmares. If anyone asked why he was tired these were the reasons he gave, no way in hell would he tell them that he was both nervous and excited to meet his Soulmate. And that the nerves had kept him awake most of the night.

Today was the day.

The moment would happen after lunch…. Not that Nico had checked and double checked and triple checked the time it would happen. Pfft…. no way had he done that (Nervously laughing). So Nico made himself a promise to not look at what time it was all day so the nerves wouldn't kill him, as much.

Speaking of time… _What the hell?!_ Nico thought as he realized that he had woken up at 6 in the fucking morning! Now what was he going to do? He had all day ahead of him. Literally.

Sulking out of his room Nico went down the hall to put some coffee on. He rarely drank coffee but today was going to be a long day and as usually his fingers were cold. When his coffee was ready he sat down on the couch, Xena automatically followed and plopped herself in Nico's lap, and mindlessly scrolled through Tumblr. Damn was that site addicting. What's not to love about strangers having the same interests as you and you don't have to meet them face to face. Also there were so many people posting the most amazing fan art! Over half of Nico's pictures were fan art and the other half was Xena. How could he NOT take pictures of her when she was being cute?

When it was a more suitable hour Nico called Jason.

"Hello" Jason answered.

"Hey Grace, Do you have plans for today?"

"Umm… I was thinking of calling Piper and hanging out with her later. Why?"

"Oh well I was going to see if you and Percy wanted to do something, but if you want to hang out with Piper that's fine too. I'll call Percy."

"Are you ok man? You sound a little nervous."

At that Nico got even more nervous. Of course he wanted to tell his cousin/best friend that today was the day but then again he didn't want all that attention on him.

"N-no I'm good" he managed to stammer.

Jason knew by the long pause before he stammered that there was something up. Then it hit him. _It has GOT to be today. Why else would he be nervous while asking to hangout?_ Jason thought to himself.

"Dude you are not ok and I know it. The three of us are going to go out and get you so distracted that you won't even remember why you were nervous. I don't care if we have to drag Percy by his ear, we are going out."

Nico sighed "Thanks man", He was very grateful to his friend for not making him actually say WHY he wanted to hangout now more than ever.

About an hour and one sore ear later the three were walking through the park all bundled in their coats. The cold didn't bother Nico like it did the others. Even though there was now on the ground all he had was his normal dark jeans, dark shirt, Aviator jacket, and his skull ring. His friends had big jackets, long sleeves, gloves and they were still cold.

"You really didn't have to drag me by my ear. I would have come anyway" Percy mumbled as he rubbed his sore ear.

"Yeah well I promised Nico we would go out" Jason said.

"Not that I am against us hanging out but why so persistent on right now?"

Nico looked away and walked a little faster. From behind he heard Jason say,

"Dude really? Sometimes you can be oblivious."

"What do you mean? Am I missing something?"

Nico wasn't 100% sure what happened next but the next thing he knew Percy piped up,

"OHHHHHHH! I got it. Duh why didn't I think of that?"

Jason joined Nico and turned to him and said, "Hey do you wanna start a snowball fight with Jackson? We could team up against him."

Percy didn't notice his two friends bending down and picking up snow, he was too busy wondering why it didn't cross his mind that today was Nico's day. He was jolted from his thoughts when he got a snowball to the face.

"Hey! That's cold and no fair I wasn't paying attention!"

Nico and Jason kept throwing snowballs and soon the three were running through the park trying to find places to hide from each other's snow. At some point Nico turned on Jason and threw some at him.

"Dude really? We had an alliance! How could…."

He was cut off by a snowball to the face from Percy. "Stop talking this is WAR! There is no time for idle chitchat!"

Nico yelled back, "I think you are getting way to into this Percy!"

"Aww but Neeks this is fun!"

"Oh it's on now."

Nico relentlessly threw snowball after snowball at Percy.

They were using everything they could to hide behind, trees, benches, and even one case a stranger. They were relentless, they didn't stop for anything. Ok except once or twice Jason got hit in the face and it knocked his glasses off so they had to stop to find them, other than that nothing could stop them.

A few hours later they sat down at a bench wet and cold.

"I can't believe you hit that guy" Jason said.

"I was aiming for Percy!" Nico blushed just the slightest bit, thankfully the cold had turned his cheeks red and it wasn't as noticeable.

"I didn't mean to dive right behind him! I was trying to get away from Neeks, he's the one who started the war."

"YOU made me do it; you know I hate that nickname. Honestly why do you need to shorten my name, it is already short."

"Ok you two, I'm cold I need coffee" Jason intervened.

"I saw a coffee shop that way" Nico pointed.

The three got up and walked in that direction still discussing the fight, or war as Percy said.

Walking into the shop the first thing Nico noticed was how empty it was. On a cold day like this you would think that more people would be here.

They ordered and sat down with their drinks. Jason and Percy ordered coffee and Nico got hot chocolate.

"How did I not know this place was here? I mean I make it a point to know all the places that offer some kind of blue food." Percy commented while picking off some blue sprinkles off of his blueberry cupcake. Nico still didn't understand his obsession with blue foods. It was weird.

"That's a little weird that you know of all the places that offer blue foods" Jason commented.

Being a little childish Percy just stuck his tongue out at his friends.

"Thanks you guys, I had fun today" Nico said.

"No problem, we never needed an excuse to hang out before and that will always stay the same" Jason said while bumping his shoulder to Nico's.

"Yeah Neeks." Percy winced from the glare he was getting from Nico. His glare slowly let up and a small smile was left.

They sat in comfortable silence and Nico realized that there was music playing.

 _Pretty, pretty, please, don't you ever, ever, feel like you're less than, less than perfect_

Nico knew this song. It was one of his favorite ones.

 _Pretty, Pretty, Please if you ever, ever feel like you are nothing you are perfect to me_

 **10…**

Nico looked up from his coffee…

 **9…8…7...**

He notice that there was a stage

 **6….**

 _Pretty, pretty, please if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me_

 **5….4….3…..2….**

Then Nico saw the person on the stage

 **1…**

His world stopped. There was nothing left but the two of them. When the singer opened his eyes and made eye contact with him, neither could breathe. Nico felt like he was staring into those eyes forever. Then he smiled and Nico could have sworn he had died just from that smile alone.

* * *

 **AN: What did you think? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: SUPRISE another chapter! For making you wait a long time I have given you 2 chapters! I'm sorry**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Will's POV**

"Hey Will!"

Will was greeted by his two best friends. Lou Ellen and Cecil were going to be leaving soon. They were going to spend Christmas with their families. So they were hanging out every chance they got until they left.

"What's up man?"

"Nothing much, I was just helping my Aunt with the decorating." Will was not understating when he said that Auntie Artemis liked to decorate. She had gone all out on Halloween but for Christmas there was no way to describe it. There was soooooo much stuff! Somehow she managed to make it all look good. Some houses look tacky but Auntie Artemis had a gift for decorating. It looked awesome! Will also managed not to let his Aunt go crazy in his own apartment. She demanded that there be some and Will couldn't stop her. Thankfully she kept it small.

"Decorating again?" Cecil asked.

Lou Ellen looked at him and smiled, "Hey at least this year we weren't forced to help."

"OK first the both of you offered to help and second it was not that bad!" Will defended.

The three friends had met in the park and were walking around.

Cecil turned around and started walking backwards in front of his friends.

"Not bad my ass! We spent four hours on just the main floor! FOUR HOURS! It didn't take us 4 minutes to do my whole house!"

"You didn't have to stay and you know you had fun" Will countered.

"That is not the point" Cecil pouted, he turned around and grabbed Lou Ellen's hand.

By this point the three friends had walked to the opposite end of the park. Circling back around Will asked, "So what are y'all going to be doing with your families for Christmas?"

Lou Ellen groaned and rolled her eyes "It is stupid! Both of our families are getting together for a huge Christmas. My parents are inviting some people I didn't even know I was related to! My mom is going all out. I mean it is ridiculous, who rents a banquet hall for Christmas?"

"Oh come on babe it is not going to be that bad. Just play along with your family for a few hours and then we can get out of there." Cecil tried to calm her down.

"I am so sorry I asked" Will replied awkwardly.

Lou Ellen wasn't done yet.

"And another thing when we get there my mom wants to go dress shopping! That's not too terrible I can tolerate dresses but that would not be my first choice. The dresses we will be looking at are not even normal casual dresses. NO she wants everyone to wear FORMAL clothing! WHY DO I NEED A FORMAL DRESS FOR CHRISTMAS?!"

Lou Ellen kept going on about their plans for the upcoming holiday and Will leaned in to talk quietly with Cecil.

"Man I am really sorry I didn't mean to make her go off on a tangent. How are your preparations going for the holiday?"

Cecil sprouted the biggest grin, the kind that looks like it hurts. "Oh boy, this is going to be great!"

Lou Ellen had no clue that Cecil planned the whole thing, well most of it. It was his idea for both families to share this holiday. Lou Ellen's mom took over from there; she wanted everything to be grand. Cecil was planning to propose to Lou Ellen in front of their families on Christmas. It was cliché and sappy but Cecil didn't care.

"Are you guys even listening to me?" Lou Ellen asked.

Will had no idea what she was talking about but thankfully Cecil had learned how to listen and carry on another conversation. "Yes we heard you, you were talking about the dress shopping, then the mandatory family time, and then the fact that your mom is going all out and she is even having a huge Christmas dinner that she has had planned for like 5 months".

Will was totally impressed the last he heard was something about a dress and somebody named Louis Vuitton. He knew nothing about dresses but what he could gather it was somebody who was a big name in the fashion scene.

The friends spent the whole day walking through the park and the surrounding shops doing whatever they could to brighten Lou Ellen's mood.

Will was exhausted when he got back to his apartment. As he opened the door he was greeted by his sweet kitty. Pluto promptly meowed until she was picked up and was purring before Will even touched her. The rest of the night was uneventful, Will played guitar for a bit then watched Netflix while curled on the couch with Pluto. After a while the two got up and went to bed.

Will stared at the celling for a while. He dreaded tomorrow because of work and he also looked forward to it because tomorrow was the day.

The next morning Will called his friends and wished them a good flight and hoped that they had fun. Then Will got ready for work. He worked at this cute little café near the park. They were set up like a normal café but they also had a stage. It was used for live music all the time, and sometimes some of the staff would perform if they had someone cancel. The owner was toying with the idea of converting the café into a night club on the weekends. Will thought it was actually a good idea, opening in the morning for a few hours then closing and opening back up as a nightclub with drinks and live music. There was nothing like it around so it was sure to get attention. Will finished rolling up the sleeves of his blue button down shirt. He grabbed his keys and his guitar and left for work.

In Will's opinion he was an ok guitarist and singer. He was definitely not the next _21 Piolets_ but he still knew his stuff. It wasn't uncommon to find Will in the park playing his guitar while on his break. He had even performed at work a few times when needed.

Arriving at work Will was greeted by Michael Yew, the manager. Michael was older than Will by a few years. The two had been working together for a few years now and they had become close. Will and Michael treated each other like brothers. The two liked each other instantly.

"Hey Will! The band scheduled for today at 1 just called and canceled. Could you fill in? You don't have to do much just play 3 or 4 songs."

"Yeah sure. I don't mind." Will was always Michael's first choice when they had a band fall through. The kid had a set of pipes even if he didn't think he was that great.

Will spent the morning filling orders and cleaning up, his normal everyday stuff. Around 12:30 he went to the back room to tune his guitar and make sure he had everything he needed for the songs he picked. Will played an acoustic guitar so he had literally hundreds of song he could play.

Will's set was going great and Michael made a mental note to let Will sing more often. Almost everyone in the café was listening, even the group of boys that just came in covered in snow and a little on the loud side.

For his last song Will sang Perfect by Pink, he used the clean version because of the setting and he just loved this song. It was his go to song when he had to sing something. He knew this song so well that he just closed his eyes and got swallowed up in the music. As the song ended Will opened his eyes and was greeted with most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. Most brown eyes were dull and very boring, not his. These eyes were warm and full of life and grief and beautiful. Will looked at the rest of the person, who ever had eyes that beautiful couldn't be bad themselves.

Will was not disappointed. This boy or should he say man had olive skin and black hair. His hair was on the longer side but in the way that Will wanted to run his fingers through and never stop. He was wearing an aviator jacket over a black shirt and black skinny jeans that looked AMAZING on him. He was twisting a skull ring on his finger and Will couldn't tell if he was doing it out of boredom or if it was habit. Making eye contact again Will smiled at this beautiful stranger.

Just staring into those eyes made his knees weak and left him breathless. Will left his guitar on the stage and made his way toward this man. He had to talk to him, he just knew that he was his soulmate.

When he was almost to him Will noticed 2 other guys with the stranger. They were leaned toward each other and whispering intently. Will could care less that they were talking about him all he cared about was the man in front of him.

Will got walked up and said, "Hi I'm Will."

He was smiling one of his blinding smiles and the man in front of him looked like he couldn't remember his own name. Then finally he heard,

"I'm Nico"

* * *

 **AN: Aren't they just adorable! Let me know what you though of the chapter and what you would like to see next!**

 **I might get 1 or 2 more chapters in or if the creative juices are flowing then more, don't know yet.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello lovely people. I know I haven't updated in a long time but I wasn't in the mood to write. I didn't want to force it because then it would sound forced and you would hate it and in return, me. So here is a long chapter just for you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Nico's POV

"Hi, I'm Will"

Those three words made Nico's mind go blank, then came the smile. That smile made his knees instantly weak, thank god he was sitting down or that would have been embarrassing.

While Will was walking up Jason and Percy leaned in and whispered, "Dude, that's got to be him".

"Nah dip Sherlock" stated Jason with a little smirk and a light slap to the back of Percy's head.

"I'm just saying, I don't swing that way but he's hot".

The two friends kept whispering back and forth and they almost missed how Nico forgot his own name for a split second.

"I-I'm Nico" Nico finally stammered out. God he felt like an idiot! The simplest thing to say and he messed it up! IN FRONT OF **HIM!** While Nico was beating himself up, Will thought it was incredibly adorable and he smiled even more.

Speaking of that smile Nico thought he was going to go blind if Will didn't stop, or at least lessen the shine. There was a moment of silence while the two boys just stared at each other, one with a blinding smile and the other with stars in his eyes for the first time in his life.

Percy was the first interrupt the boys, clearing his throat he said "Uh… Neeks I think we are just going to go and meet up with Annabeth and Piper… ok bye".

Hearing that ridiculous nickname snapped Nico out of his trance and he turned and shot his signature glare at Percy. For some reason this time worked almost as well as the first time he turned it onto Percy. The glare made Percy just about run out of the café.

Turning to Will, Nico scratched his neck "Sorry about that… uh those were my friends Jason and Percy. Well actually Jason is my cousin but I still consider him one of my best friends… and I'm kind of rambling so I'm going to stop talking…" At some point Nico had started spinning his ring on his finger.

Will moved to take a seat across from Nico, who was still spinning his ring.

"Its fine, I can tell that you are close with your friends. That's awesome, my two best friends both left this morning and I am close with them too". The whole time Will's smile never wavered.

The two sat and talked for hours, they talked about anything and everything. Nico slowly became more comfortable and less jittery and nervous; he even stopped playing with his ring. Nico didn't realize how late it had gotten until a young man came over with a guitar in his hands.

"Hey Will, uh I need to close up now" the man stated with a polite smile and handed Will his guitar.

"Oh, yeah of course, sorry Michael I didn't realize how late it was."

"Not a problem, dude."

Will and Nico stood up and walked toward the door. As they were leaving Will called over his shoulder "See you tomorrow Michael."

The two walked outside and without a word both headed toward the park. They sat down on a bench and Will absent mindedly started strumming his guitar. A comfortable silence fell between the two as Will strummed.

Nico broke the silence, "that's beautiful, what song is it?"

Will shifted on the bench and looked down a little self-conscious. "Well actually it's just something I came up with… I was just playing around one day and…" Will shrugged.

"I like it a lot. You should write more" Nico said with a shy smile.

"I just might finish it now that I have inspiration" Will said with a coy smile. Nico was freaking out on the inside; _holy crap is he flirting with me? How do I react to that? What do I say? Nico speak, say something!_

"I'd love to inspire you in more ways than one" Nico tried to flirt back; it probably sounded dumb and forced and really awkward. He felt a little weird just saying that. Nico has never been in a relationship, he has never liked anyone, so this flirting thing is new and strange for him.

Hearing Will's melodic laugh brought Nico out of his head. "Which way do you live? I'll walk you to your door. If that's ok with you" Will said as he stood up from the bench.

Nico stood and pointed toward his apartment. As they walked in the direction indicated Will took a hold of Nico's hand. Nico jumped slightly, "Is this ok?" asked Will.

"Yeah it's fine" Nico said with a slight blush. _Thank god that its dark_ Nico thought.

They walked in silence all the way to Nico's building, the whole way there Nico's head was swimming with questions. _Is this considered a date? Will he kiss me? Should I kiss him? Is that too soon? When can I see him again?_

Will brought Nico out of his head again, "Is this your building?"

"Uh… yeah..." Nico replied a little nervously.

"Awesome, I actually live a few blocks that way" Will pointed back the direction they had come. "Uh… so I was thinking of when I could see you again and take you on a proper date…" Will's vice shook just a tiny bit at that last part. "I have to work tomorrow then I'm off until the New Year. Michael, the guy at the café, he's the manager and he will be leaving to be with his family for the holiday. So the owner just decided that it would be easier to just close until then. Long story short after tomorrow I'll be free."

"Oh, I'm pretty much free all the time" Nico managed to say without stuttering.

"So I'll text you?" Will asked as he released Nico's hand.

"Yeah" Nico said with a smile as they exchanged numbers. Nico was already missing the warmth of Will's hand.

"Goodnight Nico" Will said as he turned to walk away.

 _Fuck it_ Nico thought. "Will?"

"Yeah?" he said as he turned around.

Nico crossed the small distance between them and pecked him on the lips. "Goodnight" Nico said turning and almost sprinting inside. Will was left outside a little surprised and a little star struck.

Nico made his way upstairs and into his apartment. Closing the door Nico couldn't help but smile. He did it. He actually kissed him. It was only a peck and it lasted like a split second but he still did it. In that split second Nico noticed that Will's lips were soft and warm and he just knew that he was never going to get enough of them. Nico was so lost in thought, as he had been a lot lately that he didn't see that his friends were sitting on his couch waiting for him.

"Hey Neeks!" Percy perked up from the couch.

"HOLY SHIT!" Nico yelled as he threw the closest object toward his couch.

"Oww dude. Did you really have to throw your keys at me?" Percy asked while rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry! You scared the shit out of me. What are you doing in here?" Nico asked as he tried to calm his racing heart.

"Well after we left the café we hung out with the girls and then we came here to see you" Jason explained.

"Yeah so spill. What's he like? Tell us everything. Oh and don't forget to tell us about what happened at the door!" Percy was as giddy as a kid in a candy store, Nico didn't understand why since it wasn't Percy's soulmate they were talking about.

"You were watching me?! That's creepy. How did you get in anyway?" Nico asked as he sat down on the couch. Xena instantly jumped up in his lap and started playing with Nico's fingers.

"Spare key, remember?" Jason asked as he help up said key.

"Oh yeah, oops. Well what do you want to know?" Nico sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to sleep until all questions were asked and answered.

Percy asked the first question, no surprise. "What's he like?"

Nico got a small smile on his face when he thought of Will. "Well he's awesome; you saw what he looked like so I don't have to state how hot he is. Besides that he is so sweet and kind and funny and holy shit he can sing! I guess you heard that too, but he played the most beautiful song I had ever heard and he wrote it!"

For the next hour or so Nico answered any and all questions to the best of his ability. Not all questions were answered because either Nico didn't know or it was just **WAY** too personal. The three friends fell asleep in Nico's living room, Nico curled on one end of the couch with Xena and the other end occupied by Jason. Percy was sprawled out on the floor not caring that if either of his friends decided to get up in the middle of the night he would be stepped on. Nico fell asleep with a smile on his face and he was so happy that he didn't even care how much his sisters were going to yell at him in the morning.

* * *

 **AN: I know a lot of you wanted their first date to be this chapter but I felt like the story needed little more before the date. Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: What is this, a second chapter? Yes, yes it is. This chapter is still not the date yet but it is coming! Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Will's POV

Will left Nico's building a little shocked, Nico had kissed him! It was short, not nearly long enough, but Will loved it. Nico's lips were cool, almost cold, and a little shy. While walking him to his building the thought crossed his mind to kiss Nico goodnight, but he nixed that idea because just knowing him for a few hours Will could tell that Nico didn't like others touching him. Will thought it would be best to wait until later. So Will was shocked that Nico kissed him first.

Will walked the few blocks back to his apartment lost in thoughts about Nico. When he got home Will fell onto his bed with a huge smile, Pluto came and curled up on Will's pillow. Right as Will went to turn off his bedside lamp he got a text. Half of his mind was hoping that it was Nico but the other half was telling him it wouldn't be because he just saw him not even an hour ago. The text was from Will's dad.

 **How did it go?**

 _Hey Dad, it went awesome! :)_

 **Tell me more…. But not too much lol**

Will rolled his eyes at his dad's text and replied with; _Well he is great, he has thick dark hair that makes you want to run your fingers through it and beautiful brown eyes. He was a little nervous but I found it adorable._

 **I'm glad it went well, when can I meet him?**

 _DAD! I just met him. I haven't taken him on our first date yet. I promise you will get to meet him soon. I'm going to bed now dad, love you_

 **Good! Don't make me wait too long, lol. Goodnight son, I love you too.**

The next morning Will was woken up by a phone call.

"Hello?" Will asked clearing the sleep from his voice.

"Dude! Hey! What's up? How did it go?!" Cecil just about screamed into the phone.

"Well hello to you too Cecil, I'm fine thanks for asking" Will responded with sarcasm.

"C'mon dude spill! I know you met HIM yesterday. I would have called last night but Lou Ellen made me wait!" Cecil had a hint of whine in his voice.

"Speaking of Lou where is she?" Will asked.

"Hey Will I'm here!" Will heard from the other end of the line. Then he heard Cecil again, "She's here, and you're stalling. I put you on speaker so now she can hear you too. NOW SPILL….. Please?"

At the last part Will had to pull the phone from his ear. Smiling he told them everything, he felt like a school girl giggling and talking to her friends after her crush said hi. Will could talk for hours about Nico, but sadly he had to let his friends go and go to work. Sighing Will asked Cecil, "Hey can I speak to you in private for a moment please? Nothing against you Lou Ellen, you know I love you!" There was a moment of chatter between Will's two friends and he couldn't make it out, but then he heard Cecil.

"Ok it is just me now. Lou went downstairs with her mom. What's up?"

"First how is everything going with all your plans?" Will asked partly because he genuinely wanted to know and also partly because he was still trying to conjure up enough nerves to ask his real question.

"Well first off I have known you long enough to know when you are stalling, and you know that you can tell me anything. So, for now I will play along like this was the reason you wanted Lou gone." Cecil paused to let that sink in and Will knew he wouldn't be able to hang up now without asking his real question. "So everybody is here and Lou has found a dress and everything is great so far!" Will listened to his friend go on about his plans and he couldn't be more happy for him. "So I figured I would do it on Christmas Eve since her family has a tradition to open one present that night. So I would tell her that her present is from me, and then I would present her with a big-ish box so she won't expect it. However, that box will contain another which will have another so on and so on until the final box. I will be beside her the whole time, when she reaches the last box I will go down on one knee and ask her." Will could hear the excitement in Cecil's voice, he wouldn't be surprised if Cecil was actually jumping up and down a little.

"That's going to be wonderful and of course she will love it" Will was truly happy for them and he couldn't wait until it was his turn. Who knew how long he would have to wait until it would be legal. The two friends sat in silence for a bit, Will was wondering if he should just make up some bullshit question that still sounds real. He knew it wouldn't work so he sighed and asked, "I'm super happy for you guys, and I know I won't be able to sleep with you calling me until I ask what I wanted to. I know I shouldn't worry but I do worry about a lot….. Like for instance my dad text me last night and asked when I was going to introduce Nico to him. What's up with that? I just met him! When should I introduce my family to Nico? Will they like him? Will he like them? I know my family can be a little overbearing at times but, what if there is conflict? What if my grandparents, mainly my grandmother, want to meet him? God this is difficult! I have been away from him for less than 24 hours and I already miss him! I just want to be with him all day but I have work and I don't want to be too clingy, I have the rest of my life with him! Oh God, what if something happens and later he hates me and doesn't want to be with me… and…"

"WILL!" Cecil yelled to interrupt his friend, who was currently having a small melt down. "First off, breathe. Everything will be fine! He will love your parents, they will love him, and he will love you! I already love this kid just by what you have said about him. As for missing him, you will miss him all the time! I know when I first met Lou and we were old enough to really fall in love I could hardly stand it when we were apart. This will pass, you will still love him but you will also be ok with not being with him 24/7 because you know that he is yours and nothing can change that. I also think that you are a little sleep deprived because this is not you, calm down and breathe. I don't care what time it is you can call me to vent or get things off your chest or whatever. I am here for you man."

"Thanks man" Will felt 110% better just saying that. Most of it he had no idea where it came from because he knew that everyone would love Nico and he knew that Nico was his now and nothing was changing that, but for a split second that seed of worry and panic over took him.

"Feel better now?" Cecil asked.

Will took a deep breath and answered, "Yeah I do".

"Any time Will, I'm serious. Now, I know you need to get to work so I'll let you go."

"Yeah, ok bye Cecil and thanks again" The two friends hung up and Will got ready for work. He decided to go in early since he left yesterday about halfway through his shift.

Once Will was back at the café he found Michael. "Hey, uh I'm sorry for ducking out for half my shift yesterday".

"Hey Will. It's no big deal, it was slow and I didn't mind manning the counter. Yesterday was a big day for you; I wouldn't have expected you to see him say 'Hi I'm Will. Nice to meet you, oh well I have to get back to work now'" Michael said in a higher voice.

"Thanks and I do not sound like that" Will said with a punch to Michael's arm. The two bantered back and forth for a bit until Will went and clocked in to start his day. Time flew by when Will had something to occupy his time; on his break he sent Nico a text.

 _Hey :)_

A few minutes later came the reply **Hey. How's work?**

 _Busy but that's good. Time seems to go by faster.  
So I was thinking about tomorrow for our date?_

 **Yeah that sounds great**

 _So I'll pick you up around 7?_

 **Works for me. My apartment number is 213. It's on the second floor to the right.**

 _Great. I can't wait ;) See you tomorrow_

Will finished work and was in a great mood. Tomorrow night he would get to take Nico out and he was definitely going to give him a proper goodnight kiss. Will couldn't wait for the date but, he was even more excited about kissing Nico again. Will walked home daydreaming of the day to come. Needless to say neither boy got much sleep that night.

* * *

 **AN: So what did you think? The date will be next chapter. I want to know what you all want to see. Where should they go? What should they do? Stuff like that. I haven't decided yet so I would like to hear from you all. I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: *Gasp* I know right! Finally an update!

I have my reasons why it seems I have abandoned you! Don't worry I never forgot about this! Life got in the way, this semester has kicked my ass, especially my English 102 class.

Oh well you don't want to hear about why I didn't post. Here it is! Enjoy!

Oh yeah I also apologize for any and all mistakes, don't be afraid to point it out!

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Nico's POV

Nico tossed and turned all night, his stomach full of skeletal butterflies flapping away relentlessly. After finding out that he had a date Nico couldn't sleep. One good thing is that when he doesn't sleep he doesn't have nightmares. Nico didn't think he would be able to get through the day if he had had a nightmare last night. Ok so nightmare wasn't quite right, it was more along the lines of night terrors. He tried everything he could to make them stop, but nothing worked, for the most part he could handle them. On the good days he would wake up screaming drenched in sweat, on the bad days…he would wake up crying and so terrified that he was frozen, this sometimes lasted an hour or two but recently he would be stuck frozen with terror in his bed all day and terrified when night came again. Sometimes if he had a nightmare when his friends were over, they couldn't wake him up and nothing they did in the morning would unfreeze him. Yay him….

Nico realized what time it was and got out of bed and went on with his normal everyday morning routine. However this morning around 11 Nico was going to have some visitors, his sisters were coming. So after he finished his breakfast, he set out to tidy his already clean apartment. Just because Nico was living on his own now didn't mean that the place had to look bad, ok so his room was a little messy. He had a really bad habit of taking his clothes of and throwing them wherever, his clean clothes were always folded and out away though. Nico never really felt the need to keep his room spotless considering he was the only one who goes in there.

Not too long after Nico decided that his places couldn't get any cleaner, his sisters knocked on the door. Nico opened the door and immediately the wind was knocked out of him as he inhaled hair.

"Can't…Breathe…" Nico gasped.

"Oh yes you can, you just want us to let go" Hazel stated so matter-of-factly.

Nico squirmed free and shut the door, "I know it has been a little while since I last saw you guys but do you have to do that every time?"

"Yes, yes we do" Bianca said as she and Hazel both grabbed one of Nico's arms and drug him to the couch, squishing him in the middle. "Now spill" both the girls practically yelled.

"What else do you want me to say? I call you guys yesterday and went through a million questions. What else could there possibly left to say?" Nico questioned as Xena jumped in his lap.

"Well now that you mention it, why did you wait so long to tell us!?" Bianca questioned as she poked Nico in the chest.

"Hey", Nico said as he rubbed his chest, "I told you guys the next morning. I was with Will and then when I got home my friends were here and we talked and it got late so we all fell asleep."

"No fair that they get to hear it first" Hazel said with a little pout.

Nico rolled his eyes, his sisters were something else. "Well if you keep that up I won't tell you what happened yesterday".

Both of his sisters' eyes got wide "TELL US!" they both yelled.

"Ok, god. It's not that big of a deal." On the inside Nico was freaking out, "Will asked me out".

Nico had to cover his ears because of the glass shattering squeal that followed, poor Xena ran out the room. Questions started flying, and Nico couldn't tell who said what. "One at a time, please!" Nico had to yell to be heard.

"When did this happen?" Hazel was first to ask.

"Will asked me yesterday. When we met he said something about taking me on a proper date, since he kinda ditched work. Then when we were texting yesterday and he asked."

"When and where?" This time it was Bianca's turn to ask.

"Well….Actually, tonight. He is going to pick me up at 7. I don't know what he has planned."

"Oooo, I like the secrecy. Do you know what you are going to wear?" Bianca asked.

"I planned on wearing what I normally do..." Nico confessed.

Hazel gave Nico a look and Nico knew what she was going to say before she even voiced it. "That won't do! We are taking you shopping!" _I knew it….._ Nico thought.

Not even 5 minutes later the three were climbing into the back of a cab and heading toward the mall.

A few hours later Nico and the girls stumbled into his apartment weighed down by the many bags they each carried.

"How is it that we went out shopping for me and the two of you end up with the most stuff?" Nico asked exhausted. He didn't like being around a lot of people, so he avoided places like the mall at all cost. However, there was just no way he could say no to his sisters.

"Hey you can never say no to a sale!" Bianca argued.

"We found some stuff for you, didn't we?" Hazel asked while inspecting her newest piece of jewelry. She had a natural talent when it comes to precious metals and jewels. She could sense their worth and she has been known to get into arguments with jewelers over their price.

Nico looked at his few bags and shrugged as he walked toward his room, just knowing his sisters would follow.

"God Nico, it's a mess in here" Bianca exclaimed, automatically reaching for the dirty clothes.

Nico huffed and explained, "Not really, the only thing on the floor is dirty clothes. The clean ones are over there folded". Nico pointed to his desk that was covered in piles of clothes. His sisters looked at each other and without a word Bianca picked up the clothes on the floor and Hazel went to the desk.

"Really? Why are you doing that? They are fine where they are. It's not like anyone comes in here…" Nico said the last part under his breath, not that his sisters didn't hear it.

"One, we are in here and two that's a bad habit!" Bianca scolded him.

"And! You won't be the only one in here soon!" Hazel said with a huge grin. Instantly Nico started blushing, "Wha… No… Why…."

"You do want to make a good impression on Will, don't you?" Hazel asked.

Nico groaned, "Well yes but what does that have to do with my room? He isn't coming in here."

"Why not?" Bianca decided to join in now.

Nico flopped down on his bed face first and mumbled "Fuck off…" half-heartedly.

"What was that? I can't understand when you talk into the mattress" Bianca asked as she finished with his clothes. Sighing Nico rolled over, "I said he isn't coming in here. I don't know what you two think is going to happen tonight, but I am not bringing him in here".

The next hours the three of them lay on Nico's bed bickering about what was going to happen at the end of the night. Most of the time Nico either had his hands covering his face or his pillow covering his face, seriously why were they talking about this.

Before Nico realized it, it was 6 o'clock. Instantly his heart started going wild, this was really about to happen. He was about to go on a date, him, Nico!

By the time Nico had showered and gotten dressed it was 6:45 and he was still trying to get his sisters to leave. "Why can't we stay and meet him?" Hazel asked for the millionth time.

Nico sighed, looking at his watch, "I promise you will be able to meet him soon, but not tonight. It is only our first date." His sisters both sighed, "Yeah we know, we should go" Bianca answered. They both kissed Nico on the cheek and left, not before making his swear to tell them all about what happened.

Nico closed the door and leaned against it, and once again looked at his watch. 6:55, _any minute now…._

Not even 2 seconds after he thought that Nico heard and felt a knock on his door. His heart tried to jump out of his chest. Nico opened the door with a small smile, ok it was more of a neutral expression but to him it felt like a small smile. His first thought, _Damn._ Will looked hot, khaki shorts with a button down shirt that had the sleeves rolled up; at least Nico didn't feel too overdressed.

"Hi" Will said with a blinding smile.

"H-Hi" Nico instantly flinched at the breathy stutter that was his voice. Will smiled even brighter, if that was possible.

"Ready to go?" He questioned.

"Yeah" Nico replied as he grabbed his keys and locked the door. They made their way down stairs and Will led them to the park. Nico was wondering where they were going, they couldn't be staying outside because it was cold out here. Just when Nico thought they were heading to the coffee shop, Will turned going away from it.

"Where are we going?" Nico asked.

"It is just ahead. Right through here…" Will said as he walked into a patch of trees and bushes.

Nico followed right behind and when he came out on the other side of the bushes he froze.

Will looked down a little worried, "Do you like it?"

Like it? How could he not like it! He loved it!

"I-I love it" Nico said with a genuine smile.

Somehow in this tiny grove of trees there was a little clearing. Will had put up lights all around so there was no darkness, and it wasn't cold! Nico didn't see anything that looked like a heater or fire, _how did he do this?_ Nico thought to himself. In the middle there was a blanket on the ground, a picnic was set up! They were having a picnic in December!

Will hesitantly reached for Nico's hand and pulled him toward the blanket. As they sat down Will started pulling out the food and Nico could help but think: _I could get use to this._

* * *

AN: So how did you like it? These two are just too adorable! I am working on the next chapter and I promise it won't be as long as last time for another update.

Also I noticed that the chapters have kinda gotten a little longer...

Let me know what you think! And any suggestions! I love hearing what yall have to say!


End file.
